MENJELAJAHI RUMAH KELUARGA RAMBUT MERAH
by airi rizka3
Summary: Kyouko dan Yui mencoba menjelajahi rumahnya Akkarin atau yang lebih dikenal dengan rumah keluarga rambut merah. Apa yang ditemukan mereka berdua dalam rumah tersebut?


Keluarga rambut merah. Keluarga yang terdiri dari 9 bersaudara berambut merah.

\- Anak pertama, Shirayuki (dari red haired snow white)

\- Anak ke dua, Kurisu (dari Steins Gate)

\- Anak ke tiga, Hilda (dari Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo)

\- Anak ke empat, Yona (dari Akatsuki no Yona)

\- Anak ke lima, Mikorin (dari Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun)

\- Anak ke enam, Maki (dari Love Live)

\- Anak ke tujuh, Haruki (dari Akuma no Riddle)

\- Anak ke delapan, Kyouko (dari Puella Magica Madoka)

\- Anak ke sembilan, Akkarin (dari Yuru-Yuri)

Selamat menikmati :3

* * *

Tin! Tin! Tin! Terdengar suara jam beker yang terus berbunyi dan berisik. Jam itu terus berbunyi sampai akhirnya tangan kanan seseorang menggapainya dan mematikannya dengan cara menekan tombol putih yang berada di atasnya. Ternyata tangan itu milik seorang anak perempuan berambut merah yang sedang asyik berada di dunia mimpi. Setelah mematikan jam beker yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, dia pun memunggungi jam beker yang sudah terdiam dan meneruskan tidurnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi bel yang ditekan berulang kali dengan semangat oleh seseorang. Suara bel yang keras dan terus menerus berhasil mengagetkan anak itu hingga dia menjerit dalam keadaan duduk. Kemudian dia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan kebingungan.

"A — ada apa?" katanya bingung.

"Kami tahu kau ada di dalam, Akkari! Cepat lah turun tanpa banyak tanya!" seru orang yang menekan bel.

"Kalau tak segera bangun bisa terlambat loh!" seru teman orang yang menekan bel.

"Kyouko-chan? Yui-chan?" kata Akkarin yang masih setengah sadar.

"Terlambat? Maksudnya?" lanjutnya sambil mengambil jam bekernya untuk melihat sudah jam berapa. Akkarin langsung kaget setengah mati saat dia melihat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh.

"Hah?! Tak mungkin?!" serunya seraya meletakkan jam bekernya ke tempatnya semula.

Akkarin langsung turun dari ranjangnya dengan panik. Sayangnya baru mengambil satu langkah ke depan, kakinya terlilit selimut yang jatuh saat dia langsung turun tadi, membuat dirinya jatuh mencium lantai.

Akkarin bangun sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang sakit terantuk lantai karena terjatuh tadi kemudian segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia mandi secepat mungkin, lalu mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok merahnya dengan cepat. Tak lupa dia menyisir rambut merah pendeknya. Namun ujung rambutnya yang semula rapi kembali mencuat ke atas. Akkarin menatap rambutnya yang mencuat itu dengan tatapan sebal.

Dia ambil setengah bagian rambutnya kemudian menggelungnya menjadi dua bagian, kanan dan kiri. Dengan mata berbinar dan semangat level tinggi, Akkari mengambil roti bakar selai stroberi miliknya yang sudah disiapkan di meja oleh kak Shirayuki, kakaknya yang paling tua.

Sambil menggit roti bakarnya, Akkarin membuka pintu rumahnya. Di depan pintu terlihat dua anak perempuan yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok biru pendek.

"Kyouko-chan, Yui-chan maaf lama!" serunya sambil memegang roti bakarnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terlambat tidak ya?" tanya Kyouko sambil menoleh ke arah Yui.

"Pasti terlambat nih," jawab Yui sambil menoleh ke arah Kyouko.

Mendengar perkataan mereka berdua, Akkarin baru sadar bahwa dia salah memakai seragam. "Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku sudah SMP!" serunya sambil menangis. "Huwaaa! Malunya!"

"Jujur saja kami tak menduga akan seperti ini jadinya," kata Kyouko sambil menoleh ke arah Yui.

"Yah, tak mengagetkan juga sih," jawab Yui seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyouko.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju, atau kita akan terlambat," saran Yui ke Akkarin.

Akkarin mengangguk, lalu dia membalikkan badannya berlari ke dalam rumah sambil berseru, "Aku ganti baju dulu!"

Setelah Akkarin menghilang untuk ganti baju, Kyouko yang berada di luar bersama Yui mengajak Yui jalan-jalan.

"Ke mana?" tanya Yui.

"Ke dalam rumah," jawab Kyouko bersemangat. Yui kaget mendengar jawaban temannya satu itu. Dia hendak melarang Kyouko masuk, tapi sayang Kyouko sudah masuk duluan. Terpaksa Yui mengikutinya di belakang.

Kyouko dan Yui teman Akkarin sejak dia masih kecil. Mereka terus satu sekolah sejak TK walau mereka berdua lebih tua setahun. Walau begitu Jadi tak mengagetkan jika mereka kenal dengan kakak-kakaknya Akkarin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Selain itu mereka berdua seumuran dengan Kyouko, si anak ke delapan. Walau mereka masuk ke SMP yang berbeda, mereka bertiga tetap akrab satu sama lain.

Kyouko memiliki warna mata berwarna biru dan rambut pirang panjang lurus yang selalu dia gerai dengan bando pita yang selalu menghiasi rambutnya. Anaknya bisa dibilang jenius dengan tubuh yang sangat sehat dan tak mudah sakit. Sayangnya dia tak suka melakukan hal yang tak menarik minatnya. Dia sangat suka menggambar Mirakurun, salah satu tokoh kartun yang sangat di sukainya.

Yuki memiliki warna mata yang sama hitamnya dengan rambutnya. Rambutnya pendek sebahu dengan potongan shaggy. Perawakannya yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab membuat dia semacam baby sitternya Kyouko. Dia itu sudah seperti ibu ke dua bagi Kyouko.

Dengan wajah serius, Kyouko menelusuri satu per satu ruangan yang ada di dalam rumahnya Akkarin. Mulai dari ruang keluarga, dapur, kamar mandi.

"Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah lama juga tak masuk ke dalam rumahnya Akkarin," kata Yui seraya menapaki tangga menuju ke lantai dua diikuti Kyouko di belakangnya.

"Benar juga ya," jawab Kyouko kemudian mengintip apa yang ada di dalam roknya Yui dari bawah dan langsung mendapat tendangan belakang dari Yui.

"Hentikan," kata Yui tapi Kyouko cuma meringis.

Setelah di lantai dua Kyouko menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan semangat kemudian menuju ke salah satu pintu yang ada di sana dan membukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" hardik Yui. "Ini kan kamar orang!"

"Sudah tahu kok. Lihat di pintu ada tulisannya kan kamarnya siapa," kata Kyouko sambil menunjuk tulisan Shirayuki yang menghiasi depan pintu.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud," kata Yui.

"Tenang saja kita cuma mengintip sebentar. Lagipula kakak-kakaknya Akkarin kan sudah berangkat," kata Kyouko santai sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Shirayuki. Yui mau tak mau mengikutinya.

Kyouko dan Yui terpesona melihat kamar Shirayuki yang sederhana namun kesannya klasik dan elegan. Dindingnya di cat berwana coklat kayu dan dibuat seolah-olah dindingnya terbuat dari kayu bukan batu bata. Rak bukunya yang tinggi berisi buku-buku tebal yang tertata rapi. Tempat tidurnya di letakkan di sisi jendela persis dengan meja kecil dengan dua laci di mana jam beker kecil berbentuk kotak berwarna coklat kayu, lampu meja yang kakinya terbuat dari kayu sementara bagian atasnya berwarna putih, dan sebuah buku tebal dengan cover berwarna coklat tua, terletak di atasnya. Selain itu terdapat, meja lebar yang berhadapan di depan tempat tidurnya yang diatasnya berisi berbagai macam tabung-tabung dengan segala bentuk dan ukuran yang terbuat dari gelas yang tersusun rapi.

"Kamarnya seperti laboraturium dulu kala," komentar Kyouko kemudian langsung ke luar meninggalkan Yui yang masih mengagumi penataan kamarnya Shirayuki. Baru beberapa detik kemudian, dia menyadari temannya satu itu sudah pergi entah ke mana.

Ternyata Kyouko sudah masuk ke kamar sebelahnya, kamarnya Kurisu, si anak ke dua. Yui yang ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Kurisu lagi-lagi terpesona dengan penataan kamarnya. Kamarnya Kurisu versi modernnya kamarnya Shirayuki. Mulai dari warna dindingnya yang berwarna kelabu serta perabotannya. Susunan kamarnya sama persis dengan kamarnya Shirayuki dengan meja lebar yang diatasnya berdiri berbagai macam tabung-tabung dengan segala bentuk dan ukuran yang terbuat dari gelas yang tersusun rapi.

Puas melihat kamar Shirayuki, Kyouko dan Yui pindah ke kamar Yona, anak ke empat. Kamarnya Yona sama persis dengan kamarnya Shirayuki. Yang membedakan hanya yang tergeletak di meja lebar miliknya bukan beberapa tabung seperti kamarnya Shirayuki dan Kurisu, melainkan panah, busur, pisau kecil, tali, dan tumpukan buku tentang cara menggunakan pedang.

Di kamar selanjutnya, kamarnya Maki, anak ke enam, penataannya hampir sama dengan milik Kurisu. Hanya saja perabotan yang dimilikinya lebih manis dengan warna dinding kamar berwarna putih serta tak memiliki meja lebar seperti kamarnya Shirayuki, Kurisu atau Yona. Sebaliknya dia memiliki meja belajar kecil yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Empat kamar sudah dijelajahi, selanjutnya yang bawah!" seru Kyouko yang langsung berlari ke bawah. Tentu saja diikuti Yui di belakangnya.

"Selanjutnya kamarnya kak Haruki," kata Kyouko bersemangat. Dibukanya pintu kamar Haruki dengan semangat dan Kyouko pun agak kecewa. Kamarnya Haruki penatannya sama dengan kamarnya Maki. Yang membedakan cuma meja lebar miliknya dipenuhi satu kotak cat kuku dengan berbagai warna dan berbagai alat menicure pedicure.

"Kukira kamarnya lebih mengejutkan. Ternyata biasa saja," komentar Kyouko dengan nada kecewa sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya Haruki. Yui lega melihatnya. Akhirnya penelusuran kamar kakak-kakaknya Akkarin berakhir. "Untung, masih ada tiga lagi!" seru Kyouko sudah berada di depan kamarnya Kyouko, si anak ke delapan. Yui menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah temannya satu itu.

Saat Kyouko membuka kamar itu, dia dan Yui agak kaget mendapati kamar Kyouko yang penuh dengan gambar Sayaka. Mulai dari memakai seragam biasa hingga memakai sebuah kostum berwarna biru seperti seorang pahlawan. Kyouko dan Yui saling berpandangan sebentar, kemudian mereka memutuskan ke luar secara bergiliran.

"Sepertinya Kyouko sangat mencintai Sayaka," kata Yui.

"Itu bukan sepertinya lagi. Sudah jelas dia sangat mencintai Sayaka," kata Kyouko saat dia menutup kamar Kyouko.

"Selanjutnya kamarnya kak Hilda! Mudah-mudahan saja lebih mengagetkan," kata Kyouko penuh harap. Harapannya tentu saja terkabul, karena kamar Hilda si anak ke tiga sangat mengejutkan. Bukan karena kamarnya berantakan. Melainkan banyak barang bergambar Ange yang dapat kau temukan di sana. Mulai dari guling bergambar Ange, seprai bergambar Ange, poster besar bergambar Ange yang tertempel di langit-langit tepat di atas ranjangnya. Hanya ranjang Hilda saja yang letaknya berdampingan dengan dinding kamar dan tentu saja kau akan menemukan gambar Ange yang hampir sepanjang ranjang dengan pose tidur miring menghadap ke arah ranjang dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat keren. Setelah dilihat lebih seksama, ternyata ada guling bergambar Akarin di sebelah guling bergambar Ange. Sementara di dinding sekitar meja lebar tertempel fot seorag laki-laki yang kepalanya tersobek. Beberapa ada tulisan kata "mati" berwarna merah. Yui agak ketakutan melihatnya. Lalu, di atas meja lebar yang ada di dalam kamarnya Hilda terdapat dua pistol yang bagaiannya berceceran dan tumpukan buku bertemakan senjata.

"Menurutmu, pistol itu asli tidak?" tanya Kyouko dengan ekspresi takut.

"Entahlah," jawab Yui angkat bahu. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini." Kyouko mengangguk setuju.

Saat Kyouko hendak menutup pintu kamarnya Hilda, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat dari dalam laci. Penasaran Kyouko mendekatinya dan mengambil barang tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Yui. Ternyata itu adalah celana dalam dengan motif kepiting lucu. Kyouko tersenyum geli membayangkan Hilda yang keren ternyata memakai celana dalam lucu seperti milik Akkarin. Tiba-tiba Kyouko ingat tentang curhatannya Akkarin tentang celana dalamnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghilang. Dipandangnya barang yang ada di tangannya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Kemudian dia kembalikan ke tempatnya semula.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yui tiba-tiba, membuat Kyouko hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Ti... dak apa-apa," jawabnya grogi. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke luar sebelum Akkarin datang," kata Kyouko sambil mendorong Yui ke luar ruangan.

"Kamarnya kak Hilda horor sekali," komentar Kyouko setelah menutup pintu kamarnya Hilda. Yui mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian Kyouko berjalan menghampiri kamar disampingnya yang bertuliskan "Mikoshiba".

"Baiklah, akhirnya kamar terakhir!" seru Kyouko yang sudah semangat lagi.

"Jangan," kata Yui melarang.

"Ayolah Yui, tinggal ini saja," kata Kyouko mengiba. "Ya boleh ya?"

Yui berpikir sebentar. Saat dia hendak berkata boleh, Kyouko sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Mikorin, anak ke lima.

"Kyouko!" seru Yui dengan suara berbisik.

"Tenang saja. Tenang saja," balas Kyouko santai.

Di dalam kamar Mikorin terdapat satu ranjang seperti kamar lainnya, satu televisi berlayar kecil, konsol game, berbagai macam poster kartun dan komik, rak buku tinggi yang berisi buku-buku dan satu rak lagi yang berisi patung mainan perempuan dengan segala bentuk dan segala model baju yang dikenakannya.

"Kamarnya..." kata Kyouko dan berhenti sebelum perkatannya selesai.

"Menenangkan," kata Yui menambahkan dengan nada lega.

Lalu ke dua anak itu menghela napas lega. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa lebar sambil berjalan ke luar kamar Mikorin.

Saat pintu di tutup, Akkarin muncul dengan kemeja putih dan rok biru.

"Maaf aku lama!" serunya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Kyouko.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Akkari tak ada yang kelupaan kan?" tanya Yui yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Akkarin. "Tak ada."

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita berangkat! Let's go!" seru Kyouko yang disambut senyuman lebar dari Yui dan Akkarin.

Di tengah jalan, Kyouko bertanya, "Akkari, apa kau pernah ke kamar kak Hilda?"

"Pernah," jawab Akkarin yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Yui dan Kyouko.

"Kau beneran pernah masuk ke sana?" kata Yui mengulangi pertanyaannya Kyouko. Akkarin mengangguk.

"Awal-awal kamarnya agak menakutkan karena banyak gambar kak Ange di sana. Tapi lama-lama biasa saja," jawabnya riang. Kyouko dan Yui berusaha menutupi kekagetannya supaya Akkarin tak menyadarinya.

"Ah gitu ya," kata Yui mengakhiri topik pembicaraan.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kyouko, Yui dan Akkarin pulang bersama-sama. Di jalan mereka bertemu dengan Mikorin, Nozaki dan Chiyo.

"Selamat siang kak!" sapa Akkarin dan Yui dengan nada dan timing yang sama. Yang beda hanya Kyouko yang menyapa dengan kata "Yahho!"

"Siang juga," balas Chiyo sementara Nozaki dan Mikorin hanya membalas dengan satu kata "siang".

"Lama tak berjumpa ya kak Chiyo, Nozaki dan Mikorin," kata Yui basa-basi.

"Benar juga. Tak terasa kalian sudah SMP ya," kata Chiyo.

"Bolehkah aku memfoto kalian?" tanya Nozaki yang sudah siap dengan kameranya. Kyouko, Yui dan Akkarin mengangguk bersamaan. Tentu saja Nozaki tak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Dia langsung cepat mengambil beberapa foto mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Nozaki yang langsung di jawab "sama-sama" dengan mereka bertiga.

Lalu mereka berenam pun jalan kaki pulang bersama.

"Ah~ berada di dekat kak Mikorin memang sangat menenangkan," kata Kyouko tiba-tiba.

"Benar sekali! Aku juag sering merasakannya!" balas Chiyo, semangat. Ekspresi bahagia terlihat jelas di mukanya.

"Kak Mikorin mudah sekali di baca ya...?" kata Yui.

"Benar sekali," jawab Akkarin. Mereka pun berjalan bersama sampai akhirnya masing-masing sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Akkarin dipanggil sama Hilda yang sudah ada di rumah. Mikorin tentu saja langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Kemudian Hilda memberikan setumpuk celana dalam ke Akkarin. Akkarin tentu saja kaget melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kak Hilda bisa menemukan sebanyak ini?" tanyanya kaget.

Hilda mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Saat aku mencari celanaku di lemariku yang ketemu punyamu terus. Selain itu, bukannya kau yang sering melipat baju yang sudah kering?"

"Ah benar juga," kata Akkarin yang baru ingat bahwa tugas melipat baju yang sudah kering itu adalah kerjaannya.

"Kau ini. Lebih teliti lah sedikit," kata Hilda menasihati.

"Baik," jawab Akkarin dengan ekspresi bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya sudah aku mau tidur dulu," kata Hilda kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Akkarin mengangguk dan mulai membawa tumpukan celana dalam miliknya ke lemarinya.

Begitulah. Ternyata apa yang dilihat Kyouko ternyata sebuah ke salah pahaman. Semoga Kyouko segera menyadarinya.


End file.
